


Faux Pas Misinterpretation

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Violence, But it will be fine in the end, Dark, Drama, F/F, Holy Jesus Fucking Christ, Misunderstandings, Romance, This is Dark and Depressing, Unrequited Love, Yuri, brief OOC!Honoka, but it does have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Anemone Heart.A duet song made by Umi for Honoka with Kotori helping her out.Unfortunately, due to the fandom being more dense than a black hole void, misinterpretations are to be expected. But for Umi, it couldn't come at a worse time. Why must fandoms be cruel and idiotic?





	Faux Pas Misinterpretation

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! I do NOT oppose KotoUmi! I don't even have an OTP except POSSIBLY EliChika, but even then that alone would tell you how I usually am as a person.
> 
> Also there will be scenes that would be VERY UNCOMFORTABLE with young viewers. Reader's discretion is HIGHLY ADVISED!

Sonoda Umi entered the Idol Research Clubroom silently. The blue haired Student Council Vice President crept into the room proper while clutching what seems to be a piece of paper. The contents of the paper? Something very embarrassing and shameless, not to mention that she is afraid that it will affect her if someone else were to read it. All she needs to do is to put the lyrics in the song folder somewhere and...

"Umi-chan? What are you doing?"

Umi cursed to herself. Of course Kotori would be here. It's just her luck.

"Let me guess," The ashnette said, closing in on a blushing Umi, "Another love song?"

Umi simply froze in her place. She knew she couldn't lie in front of Kotori. They had known each other for so long already. Not to mention that Umi has the most horrid poker face and is a bad liar, and she is already showcasing some of the former at the moment, too.

Kotori hummed, "I knew it! What type of song is it?"

The Yamato Nadeshiko sighed. There is no way out of this already. Might as well suck in her pride now.

"Unrequited and longing love for another." She said simply, looking away from Kotori and her entire face red.

Kotori put her finger on her chin. Umi hated it when Kotori does that since that means she is figuring out why she is doing what she is doing. Umi didn't want to release her feelings and have it be found out by the entire school.

"Hmmmm..." Kotori thought more before her eyes lit up, "Ah! It's about Honoka-chan! Isn't it?"

Umi, again showing her trait of having a horrid poker face, hid her entire face in her blazer with steam coming out of her hair if that is even possible. Kotori's eyes lit up even more at the sight of Umi being so embarrassed.

"I knew it!" She giggled, "You two are really inseparable, you know. May I see the lyrics?"

The bluenette gave Kotori the paper containing the lyrics. Umi still didn't look at Kotori at all, still blushing in embarrassment and still hiding her face in her blazer.

Kotori read the lyrics, blushing as she progressed through the potential song.

"Jeez, Umi-chan..." Kotori bemused, still having a tinge of red on her cheeks, "I knew you are in love with Honoka, but I didn't know that you love her **this** bad."

"I KNOW!" Umi said, her voice muffled by her blazer, "I-I have been holding it in s-since childhood..."

" _ **Childhood?!**_ " Kotori dropped the lyrics and then got Umi's face out of her blazer, making eye contact, "Why did you hold it in for THAT LONG?! It's unhealthy!"

"Yeah... But..."

"No buts!" Kotori scolded, "You know how Honoka is when you hide stuff. Just tell her already!"

"I am!" Umi refuted, "Which is why I need your help... Actually..."

"Eh?" Kotori tilted her head, "Why my help?"

"T-The song..." Umi began to blush madly again, "I-I-It's so shameless... My emotions are shameless!"

The bird tilted her head again, "Aaaaaaand?"

"And..." Umi gulped before letting it out, "I would like to sing this song with you as a duet!"

Kotori essentially stared at Umi with a blank expression. The lyrics to the song was clearly meant for Honoka. Kotori loves Honoka, but not in the way Umi feels for the orange haired sun. Besides, she already has an Idol-loving brunette in her scope. She didn't want to steal Honoka away from Umi or Umi away from Honoka. It just doesn't feel right for a childhood friend.

On the other hand, Umi is desperate enough to get this song released and have her feelings for Honoka known. She wasn't going to let Umi go on like a lonely mess while Honoka is swiped from her by Maki or Eli or, worst of all, Tsubasa. Umi knew all three of those girls were checking Honoka out and there is no way in hell that Kotori will allow them to steal poor Honkers.

Kotori sighed, "Okay Umi. But in exchange, your costume for our next PV and MV will be a mini skirt!"

Umi groaned, "Fine... But don't make me do..."

Kotori, however, ignored her, her lips forming a smug, mischievous smirk.

"And you have to hold Honoka close."

"Kotori! I said-"

"And kiss her~"

"I swear to god, just..."

"While touching her as-"

**"KOTORI PLEASE!!!!"**

 

* * *

 

The duet Umi and Kotori performed, Anemone Heart, was later released in four days time after that embarrassing meeting. It was altered so that it wasn't just a love letter written to Honoka by a kindergartener ("Sorry, Umi-chan but some of these are just cheesy.", "It's not cheesy! IT'S SHAMELESS!!!") and so it would flow better in the song. All in total, Umi fainted around twenty six times while recording, something that Maki took an entire video of and made sure to put it in a potential DVD for shits and giggles.

Nevertheless, Anemone Heart proved to be a huge success for Muse and was met with generally positive reception. It cemented their position at the top right next to their provincial rivals in Akihabara A-RISE. Honoka was glad that the song was such a success though she was saddened that she never get to be involved in it, something Umi agrees with wholeheartedly but she decided to stay silent.

"I just wished that you two invited me as well!" The honk says, "I would just LOVE to see Umi's blushing face!"

 _'Honoka you dense idiot!'_ Umi silently scolded,  _'That shameless song was meant for you!'_

Of course, everyone BUT Honoka would know what, or rather who, the song was dedicated to. Nico gave Umi some advice on dating locations in case she is cash stripped while Maki boasted that she could do better than that.

"You know, Umi," The redhead remarked, "It'll take more than just writing lyrics to a song to swoon a lady~"

"Shut your yap, Nishikino." Umi glared, not even bothering to use Maki's first name.

"You two are so hopeless..." Nico groaned.

Eli was obviously jealous that Umi is the lyricist in Muse while the blonde just have the looks and the cool girl aura. Nozomi, meanwhile is just as amused and is not surprised that Umi would take a liking to Honoka as well.

"Ara~" Nozomi cooed, "I would love to washi washi Honoka's soft chest, too."

"Nozomi, please..." Eli sighed before turning her glare at Umi, "That was a low blow of you, Umi."

"What do you mean by that?" Umi asked.

"You better hope that Honoka won't misinterpret that song. Otherwise..." Eli then made her classic thief Eli face, "I will just have to swoop down and take Honoka away from you in front of everybody!"

"Forward aren't we?" Nozomi bemused while Umi remains embarrassed in front of her senior.

Even the two innocent first years noticed!

"G-Ganbare Umi-chan!" Hanayo cheered, "I'm sure you and Honoka will be such a happy couple!"

"Kayo-chin?" Rin asked with a tilted head, "Does the Anemone Heart song's lyrics saying that Umi wants to  **fuck Honoka**?"

 _ **"SHAMELESS!!!!"**_  Umi screeched as she ran away from the duo.

And if things couldn't get any worse, even  **her own parents** noticed who the song was meant for, and that also meant that they knew of Umi's feelings.

"Dammit..." Umi's dad says as he pays his wife 50,000 Yen, "You made me lose a bet. I thought you were going for Eli, but Honoka is okay too. But... That new model Samurai kit..."

"I expect a bunch of Grandkids from you, young darling!" Umi's grandmother snickered, "You also better be sure to clean up after yourselves!"

"Grandma, please." Umi's mother said, patting her embarrassed daughter's head as she chants her shameless quote, "Lets just be happy that Umi found love. It wasn't what we all expected, but we are all happy nonetheless and we will support you along the way."

Umi never made a single sound as she went to bed.

It seems that since the release of Anemone Heart, much of the school and the ENTIRE KANDA NEIGHBORHOOD knew that Umi has feelings for Honoka now. Hell, maybe all of JAPAN thinks that way too! Umi face faulted at the thought of the entire  **Nation** cramming into the Kanda Myojin Shrine just to see her and Honoka get married-

"NO! NOT THERE YET- DAMMIT." Umi facepalmed with both of her hands. Has she really fallen this far?

Umi sighed before going back to sleep. She may have to face Honoka later and tell her how she feels now that she expects that everyone would ship her with Honoka.

Sadly, however, due to their attitudes, it wasn't the case.

 

* * *

 

_"Anemone Heart is very good! Umi is a master as always." -Anonymous._

_"Umi and Kotori, such majestic voices! Why aren't they married already?" -Anonymous._

_"Because Honoka is a stupid ninth wheeling idiot. That's why." -Anonymous._

_"OUTTA DA WAY HONO-SHIT! KOTOUMI SAILING NOW!!!!" -Anonymous._

_"NicoMaki, NozoEli, RinPana, and now KotoUmi. Honoka could just die in a corner." -Anonymous._

_"Better! Since she is all alone. Maybe we can all have sex with her!" -Anonymous._

_"Low, but I can't disagree with you there." -Anonymous._

_"RAPE AND MURDER THE NINTH WHEEL! SHE IS ONLY THE SLUT MAGNET FOR US ALL!!! WHOOHOOO!!!!" -Anonymous._

 

* * *

 

The next day, Umi hasn't been feeling so well. Maybe it's just the early morning jitters and the fact that the Love Live! Preliminaries are coming up. However, Umi also thought that it may be just a hunch. That something bad had just happened over time.

Regardless, she said goodbye to her parents and went out to meet up with Kotori and her crush so that they could walk to school together as always.

However, it was while they were walking that Umi first noticed that something was off.

Honoka lagged behind while Umi and Kotori walked together. It wasn't odd at all, of course. Ever since reading the lyrics, Umi would talk with Kotori sometimes until they made it to Honoka's house. Otherwise, it would just be Honoka in the middle and Umi and Kotori at the sides, something Umi will cherish since that means being in close contact with the orangette. So seeing how Honoka would lag behind the two of them is odd.

By the time they reached their classroom was when the second odd thing happened.

There were a bunch of photoshopped pictures of Kotori and Umi together with hearts around the two lying astray throughout the classroom. The students were muttering to themselves, wondering who could have done this. Many would pass it off as a joke, obviously and would eventually sit down in the class room after picking up all of the photos and putting them in the recycling bin.

But even during class, the odd things continued, as Honoka refused to speak with Umi. While Kotori also received this treatment, it was Umi that was the most blatant and obvious.

It wasn't until she saw an Idol Magazine on top of Honoka's desk in the Student Council Room that she noticed her and Kotori. It was a fanart of the two of them  _kissing._ What's worse is that in the background was the other members kissing each other in their respective pairs.

Everyone except Honoka.

Speaking of which, the Honoka in the picture looked visibly depressed and disheveled. What didn't help was the fact that there were a bunch of faceless stick men approaching the Honk with vicious intent.

Umi, feeling a bit sick by looking at the cover, stared at the headlining title above the picture.

 

 **HONOKA ALONE AT LAST!**  
**The latest Muse Duet song gives us Idol Fans the ship we all desperately needed: KOTOUMI!!!**  
**Honoka now the Girl Next door of Muse that all fans will** **ENJOY!**

 

Umi stared at the magazine. She looked left, right, behind her. No one in sight. Feeling very uneasy, she opened up the magazine and began to read.

And just as she thought, the entire magazine defamed Honoka beyond oblivion. It praised Anemone Heart, which is good, but not for what Umi intended it to be. It was a love song for Honoka, of course, but to the fandom it looked like Umi was declaring her love for  _Kotori_ , and not Honoka. There was also an article segment on how the song was widely celebrated in America, Europe and Southeast Asia, areas where Honoka hate is the strongest, and how the song is known as the "KotoUmi answer to 'Garasu no Hanazono'".

 _'W-What the hell..?'_ Umi thought to herself. Were there really people who hate Honoka that much? To the point where they would SEXUALIZE her by making her a 'Girl Next Door'?

And speaking of which, the magazine stated that Honoka is a Girl Next door that all fans will  **enjoy**. That word already sent bad vibes towards Umi and the fact that it is on Honoka's desk in the Student Council Room meant that she had read the article before school started, something that Umi dreaded considering the amount of Honoka hate in the magazine. Umi couldn't take this in anymore.

Unable to stomach such a disgusting issue any longer, Umi began to tear the Magazine apart. She torn it bit by bit. She raged and screamed loud, not holding it back as she tried to find something to burn the magazine into-

"Umi-chan..."

Umi froze in her place after recognizing that voice.

"K-K-Kotori?!" She said, turning around to, indeed, see Kotori standing there with her arms crossed.

"Did you see...?" She asked, her tone very uneven.

Umi nodded, "Y-Yes... W-Why would they say such things?!"

Umi started to cry. She cried and cried into Kotori's shoulder as said ashenette began to pat and stroke her hair.

"There there, Umi-chan." She whispered, "Honoka is still open for you."

"I bet she hates me now." Umi sobbed.

"Honoka doesn't hate you for this! She still loves you dearly!"

"And how can you tell?!" Umi snapped, glaring at Kotori with tear-ridden eyes.

Kotori, however, was outright immune to Umi's glare, knowing that she is emotionally hurt.

"Umi-chan." Kotori said calmly, "If you don't believe me. Ask everyone else."

"B-But... Are you sure..?"

"I'm sure that Honoka still cares about you and that she still loves you."

"What if I get rejected?"

"Impossible. Honoka will never reject you." Kotori sighed, "You and Honoka are the same, honestly."

Umi's head piqued up, "H-Huh?"

"You two always look down on yourselves when it comes to each other. It's kinda cute at first, but at this point it is going to get more painful if one of you don't do something about this."

"W-Wait... What are you-?!"

Kotori hushed Umi.

"Umi-chan. Honoka still loves you and you can bet that everyone else knows too. Now **go.** "

Umi stalled for a moment but then recalled voices in her head. The voices of Maki, Eli, and Tsubasa. Though one voice in particular was Eli, whose quote echoed throughout in noggin.

_"You better hope Honoka doesn't misinterpret the song. Otherwise... I will just have to swoop down and take Honoka away from you in front of everybody!"_

_'Pffft... Yeah right...'_ Umi thought when she heard the quote over and over again,  _'I'm not letting anyone lay a hand on Honoka. SHE IS MINE!'_

The Vice President of the Student Council then sped out of the Student Council room to hunt down the members of Muse. Kotori could only look on with pride as she saw Umi speed down the hallway before taking a left, presumably to search for Maki and Nico.

"Go get her, Umi-chan." Kotori said before taking out her phone and calling Hanayo. She may as well call up her soon-to-be girlfriend about the situation and the fact that she loves her. Besides. After Kotori confesses to Hanayo...

Umi is going to need all the help she can get to confess to Honoka.

 

* * *

 

"Let me guess, idiot fanboys and fangirls?"

Maki, being blunt as always, got straight to the point. She knew Honoka wasn't popular at all amongst Muse fans that weren't from UTX or Otonokizaka, especially since they are globally popular. Nevertheless, that didn't stop making Maki think that Honoka is at least somewhat attractive. And hey, she still feels thankful for Honoka in getting her back into Music.

But now seeing Umi wants to right the supposed wrong that she did, Maki couldn't help but, well, help out Umi. It's painful and all, but Maki thinks it was for the best. Besides, her tsundere abilities enable her to see a universe where she is shamelessly having sex with the Honk but that is for another story.

Nico also wanted to help Umi, but she is very grumpy at the moment. Probably a bit pissed off at the contents of the recently published magazine.

"Yes..." Umi said sadly, "Honoka caught on to fan opinion and it may had affected her negatively. As much of an idiot that she is, she also doesn't have a lot of self-esteem..."

"Which is why..." Nico grumbled, "I repeatedly told Honoka time and time again that Fandoms are idiots and stupid. I may be a girl trying to be a Super Idol in the future, but those Idols must know that all Fandoms have toxic segments with some more toxic than others.

"This is incredibly unhealthy for Honoka as well with her... Issues... Too..."

"So..." Umi mumbled, "Any idea on where she went? I haven't seen her since school ended..."

"Nope." Nico replied.

Maki merely shrugged, causing Umi to sigh.

"Anywho..." She said, "Thank you for your support."

"Umi."

Maki voice forced Umi to stop.

"Honoka may be a dense idiot. But as a girl who comes from a family of doctors, I can tell that Honoka is very delicate mentally and emotionally." She warned, "Be sure that you won't step on the wrong tiles otherwise you will regret it."

"I understand. Thank you Maki, Nico."

The next destination Umi had gone to is Hanayo and Rin. She saw the two exiting the Idol Research Club Room with smiles on their faces.

 _'Maybe Kotori confessed already...'_ Umi frowned, wondering if she was a coward that she never confessed to Honoka up front. Maybe she would have avoided this mess if she was just a tad braver with love.

However, Umi's train of thought was derailed when Rin let out her usual 'nya' and rushed to Umi to give her a hug.

"Umi-chan nya!" She mewed, hugging the bluenette tight.

"Ah! Umi-chan!!" Hanayo greeted, "What's wrong?"

"Ah..." Umi murmured, "It's about..."

"Honoka-nya?" Rin finished, still rocking her cat smile.

Umi blushed a bit before looking very sorrowful, "Yes... Honoka..."

"I knew it." Hanayo sighed, "Kotori told me before she confessed. About that song you wrote."

Umi looked down and put her hands in the pockets of her blazer. She was just too ashamed of what she had just unleashed.

"Umi-chan..." Hanayo put her hand on Umi's chin and raised it so they were making eye contact, "People misinterpret things every day, you know. It's an inevitable thing in human psychology not to mention my own experiences in the Idol Fandom."

"Kayo-chin is right, nya." Rin said, "But Umi! You can't let this take you down! 'sides! Kotori has Kayo-chin!"

"Are you alright with being lonely then?" Umi said in a depressing tone.

"Nya! Of course not!! What, do you think I am in love with you girls on THAT level?" Rin scolded, "Me and Kayo-chin are close, but not as close as you want to be with Honoka, nya."

Umi flinched at the mention of Honoka and how she wanted to be as close to her as Kotori is with Hanayo. She caught herself shedding a few tear but let them flow down her cheeks.

"Umi-chan. Don't be sad." Hanayo reassured the bluenette, "I am confident that Honoka will still love you. She may have the wrong idea, but I know she will still care for you no matter what!"

"Th-Thanks... Hanayo... Rin..." Umi thanked before starting to walk away, "Now excuse me..."

"Umi-chan! Honoka is no one but yours!" Rin hollered, "Make sure those perverts don't steal her innocence! Show them PAIN!"

_*Bap!*_

"Owie!" Rin held onto the back of her head around the area Hanayo hit her softly.

"Now is not the time, Rin-chan."

"Sorry, Kayo-chin."

She immediately went inside the Idol Research Club Room where, just as predicted, she found the mothers of Muse, Eli and Nozomi. They sat there looking at the newcomer with knowing expressions. Umi already knew what was coming at her.

"I don't need the cards to tell me that you are having an even more difficult time garnering the attention of our dear Sun." Nozomi said, "In fact, she is avoiding you as it seems."

Umi nodded, "I want to tell Honoka how I feel, but I don't know where she is or what I should do. I think I messed up big..."

"Don't give up here now, Umi!" Eli said, trying to encourage Umi, "Just keep in mind that Honoka wants you more than anything." Umi was about to open her mouth to talk but Eli continued before she could do so, "And don't give me that excuse that she may reject you because she won't. I can tell that she loves you and that she is heartbroken by what people are saying about her and how she is a ninth wheel slut."

"Umi, please." Nozomi put her hand on Umi's shoulder, "You need to get to Honoka now. If you continue to hide it, then I don't know what Honoka will do at this point..."

"Nozomi has a point, Umi." Eli then put her own hand on the other shoulder, "You need to tell Honoka about this,  **now**."

"B-But where is she?" Umi asked.

"Probably sulking around in Kanda. She won't go... that... far........"

Eli and Nozomi were silenced as Umi began to rush out of the Club Room. They knew that this would happen, of course.

 _'Go and get her Umi.'_ Nozomi thought,  _'Only you can calm Honoka down and love her.'_

 

* * *

 

It was late in the afternoon, the hints of dark blue and deep orange-red starting to predominate the Tokyo sky. It had been almost an hour and a half that Umi trekked throughout the Kanda area, if not all of Chiyoda Ward, just to find her lost friend. She searched and searched, but couldn't find a speck of orange hair anywhere.

"No...."

Umi then looked beyond Chiyoda to Taito, where the Akiba dome is. Still no Honoka.

"No... No...."

She looked throughout Shibuya, Shinjuku, hell, even CHIBA PREFECTURE. Yet still no Honoka despite her inane ability to teleport. Love goes that far, but it wasn't enough to find the girl that she desperately wanted to see.

"No... Please... HONOKA!!!!"

Umi screamed in the middle of an alleyway. No one was thankfully there to see her in such a shameless and hopeless position. Umi began to cry more and sob louder, feeling the depression creeping up into her more.

"Honoka... Maybe.... Maybe she is home?!"

Umi was being delusional. There is no way Honoka can be home if she just wants to wander around. Maybe she gotten kidnapped? Maybe she got killed? But alas, her love was so deep that she decided to return to Chiyoda.

She exited the train from the Kanda Station, not even bothering to go to Akihabara Station. She wandered aimlessly, wondering if things would have been different if Honoka was by her side. Laughing, being scared together, kissing under the moonlight. All those things Umi thought about while watching those shameless romance movies during one of their trips. All those things she may never do because of mass opinion and potential peer pressure.

Am I comparing shipping the main Love Live! ships to cigarettes? Maybe I am.

"H-Hey! Is that Umi Sonoda?!"

"Oh my gods! It is!"

"Umichin!!"

Umi returned to her cruel reality as she spotted a bunch of Otaku waving at her. Not wanting to give them a bad impression despite all the shit they say about her own childhood friend, she waved back albeit weakly.

"Awww... I bet she wanted to go back to her girlfriend."

Yes, Umi wants Honoka to be her girlfriend. Of course. But indeed, they are most likely talking about that "canon ship" that is sailing.

"Yeah. Kotori must be busy with knitting newer and cooler costumes."

Well. As far as she is concerned, Kotori and Hanayo may be just thinking about shameless things to do if Umi and Honoka hooked up today or tomorrow.

"Well at least Kotori is better than Honoka!"

A pang of anger was felt in Umi's heart. No. Honoka may be annoying, but she is way better than these idiots!

"Honoka doesn't deserve to be the Student Council President. She's lazy and selfish."

Not as selfish as you dumbas-

"NO SHE IS NOT!"

Both Umi and the Otakus were shocked to hear another voice. All heads then turned to a single young girl, probably around the age of 12 wearing a Muse shirt and jeans. She was shaking like a leaf but her auburn eyes were that of a tiger and she maintained her position as firm as possible in the face of people who are way older than her.

One of the male Otaku begun to laugh, "Excuse me?!"

"I said Honoka is not lazy or selfish!" The young girl reaffirmed, "She is the founder and main inspiration! She is also Umi's best friend too! Without Honoka,  **there is no Muse!** "

However, the Otaku, being stupid, said, "Well anyone can make Muse. The less idiotic like you and Hono-slut, the better."

The Otakus laughed at the poor girl. Umi wanted to punch them in the face, but the girl continued her assault, now going into outright scold-mode.

"At least she has the brains and heart to do something,  _ **UNLIKE YOU LAZY PEOPLE!!!**_ "

If there was a moment when everything comes to a complete stop, this is that one moment. The Otaku stopped laughing and now began to glare at the girl.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" A female Otaku screamed.

The girl is shaking even more now, "You idiots think you are so high and mighty when in reality, you are just a bunch of NEETs!!!"

Umi had to admit that the Otaku now need an ice pack to sate  **that** burn.

"You know what?" The lead male Otaku said in a lecherous tone, "Maybe you need a sort of lesson on what goes on around in Otaku circles."

The other Otaku began to laugh like coyotes as they surround the girl, who was frozen solid in fear. Umi didn't like where this is going.

"W-Wait! What are you doing?!" The girl screamed as the Otaku began to forcibly remove her jeans and tearing off her shirt.

As the shirt began to tear apart, Umi swore she heard the girl beginning to cry. More pangs of anger began to swell up inside of Umi as the girl cried more.

"NO MORE MOMMY TO SAVE YOU YUNG SLUUUTTT!T!1!!!" One of the Otaku began to slurr as he slowly takes off the young girl's panties.

At this point, Umi just about had it with these dumbasses and she sent a hard one straight towards the jaw of one of the Otaku. The group was shocked enough for Umi to get the girl and her pants and taking her to relative safety.

"U-Umi-chan..?" The girl choked behind her tears.

"Don't ask... GO! NOW!!!" Umi barked.

The girl nodded before running away in tears. Umi, however, forgot to notice that the other Otaku had her in a deadlocked position and are now pinning her down on the uncomfortable asphalt.

"Well well..." The lead Otaku sneered, "You may be one of the most popular girls, but why would a goddess like you save a slut like her?" He pointed at the direction the young girl ran.

"B-Because..." Umi grunted as the pressure on her skin intensified, "I-I-I love H-Honoka..!!!"

The Otakus only laughed again.

"Oh come now! We all know that is a lie." The lead Otaku said.

"BULLSHIT!!!" Umi hissed, "I love Honoka! I was an idiot that I allowed you fools to make fun of her over a song!!! I will not let you lay a single finger on her!!"

"Heh..." The lead guy smirked, "Well guess what?" He then lowered his pants and boxers to reveal a small, but erect penis, "It's time for you to be  _converted._ "

"Converted?!" Umi yelled, "What do you mean?! AND WHY DO YOU HAVE... THAT OUT?!"

"Isn't it simple?" One of the female Otaku said, "We silence those who says they like Honoka and ship her with others. To us, and to many others, she is nothing but a slut and a ninth wheel. She doesn't deserve to be who she is now. She doesn't deserve to be the leader and center of Muse.  **She doesn't deserve to live**."

Umi paled in horror that while Honoka haters are tasteless, there are these monsters who are shamelessly resorting to  _rape_ just to prove their point. In other words, it is the same as being an internet bully. And with Japan's crap law enforcement as seen in Death Note, these guys may had done something like this before and were always scott free of their crimes.

"Now then..." The Otaku leader sneered, "It's time for conversion!!!"

The Otaku then began to upskirt Umi and tear off her panties. The bluenette thrashed as much as she could, but her strength was useless against these Otaku. As she felt the penis brush against her lower lips, Umi did what any other woman in her situation do and cried out loud for help.

"HAAHAH!!!!" The lead Otaku said, his tongue lolling out in lust, "NO ONE TO HEAR YOU SCREAM!!"

"Yeah!" The Otaku female in a suit grinned, "You best say sorry or otherwise we-GGACK!!!"

The female Otaku in the suit was cut short by a hand forcibly gripping her neck, crushing it and her airways. The girl tried her best to release the hold on her, but failed. With an enraging roar, the mysterious person slammed the female suited Otaku against the wall, knocking her out instantly.

The mysterious person then stepped forward towards the Otaku and Umi with the little shed of light exposing her identity.

"No way..."

"W-What."

"Hmph..."

However, it was Umi who was shocked to see who the person was.

_**"H-HONOKA?!"** _

Kousaka Honoka, the leader of Muse and Student Council President of Otonokizaka stood at one of the sides of the alleyway, next to her the suited Otaku who was bleeding from her nose. Her orange hair now looks like it's literally on fire and her once inspiring and bubbly blue eyes are now glowing blue orbs that screamed 'death' over and over again. Her smile and demeanor are also nonexistent, being instead replaced by the look of a pissed off husband finding out that his loving wife was raped.

If looks could kill, the remaining Otaku would be killed 500 times over at this point and then some.

However, it seems as if stupidity is blind to death.

"Ha! So the slut herself is here!" The lead said, his dick still out in the open.

Honoka stood still in silence but she muttered something that the rest of the Otaku and Umi could not hear.

"What's that slut? Can't hear you?"

"Umi..... chan..." Was what Umi and the Otaku could make out from Honoka.

"HMPH! You should know that KotoUmi is canon and true! If you want to save her, it will be futile for your nonexistent relationship."

"Umi-chan..." Honoka is shaking now.

"What? Gonna cry?"

"You..."

"Eh?" The Otaku are now confused. Well, all except for one who knows what Honoka is going to do and decided to high tail the hell out of here. No good will come if he stayed on top of an erupting volcano.

"H-Hey! Where are you-?!"

"You raped Umi-chan..."

The Otaku was cut off by the rather curt comment by Honoka. The lead Otaku turned to Honoka's shaking and enraging figure.

"I was about to rape h-"

**"I don't care. You raped Umi-chan..."**

Now Honoka is exerting an aura Umi had never seen whenever she is with Honoka. However, she had seen it when she was in a near similar situation and her mother had to be held back before...

 _'H-Honoka! N-NO!!! DON'T!'_  Umi screamed in her head.

However, Honoka heard, saw, and interpreted everything that had happened before her eyes. And now there is only one conclusion that clicked in the orangette's mind.

 **"AaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! YOUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Honoka screamed, causing Umi and even the lead and assisting Otaku to cover their ears.

In fact, Umi in particular knew what was going to go down and curled up into a ball.

**"YOU RAPED UMI-CHAN!!!"**

"Slut!!" The lead Otaku yelled, "We didn't rape the superior Idol! We just gonna rape you in-"

**"I AM NOT YOUR SLUT! UMI IS NOT YOU SEX TOY! YOU RAPED HER ANYWAYS! YOU IDIOTS THINK YOU ARE SOOOOO HIGH AND MIGHTY! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT FAILURES!!! LIKE ME!!!!!!"**

Honoka then grabbed another Otaku and slamming his head against the wall. Hard.

Umi, meanwhile, was still curled up. Her ears covering much of the screaming, but not much. She curled up more as a speck of blood hit her cheek.

 _'Honoka... Gods help her. Gods help these idiots. Gods help me from this...'_ Umi thought while crying harder, her sobs echoing through the abandoned alleyway.

**"I HAD IT WITH YOUR BULLSHIT! AND NOW YOU ARE RAPING MY FRIENDS?! I AM THROUGH WITH THIS 'NINTH WHEEL' CRAP. THIS KOTOUMI. EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS SHITTY FANDOM!!!!"**

_'Release it, Honoka... They deserve such opinions from you. Especially at how crap the Idol industry... is...'_

"FUCK YOU HONOKA!" The lead Otaku screamed back, but Umi can tell that his voice was shaking. Even he is in fear of Honoka, "You shouldn't have been center! OR ALIVE!!!"

 **"THEN LET ME GIVE YOU AN 'EYE FOR AN EYE' LESSON, DUMBSHIT."** Honoka sneered. Her words dripped with venom and killing intent.

The Otaku then started to attack one by one, but each and every time they would be defeated by Honoka in the most brutal way possible.

One of them had a knife and tried to stab the orangette, only for said orangette to disarm him and breaking his stabbing hand. Another tried to use MMA-styled kickboxing techniques only for Honoka to shatter both his privates and his anus with a single kick, forcing the would-be assailant to limp onto the ground. The last Otaku, another female with a short schoolgirl skirt, tried to tear Honoka off limb from limb after taking what seemed to be Steroids, but even that wasn't enough to stop Honoka when she punched the girl and sent her flying until she collided with the metal ladders and collapsing onto the industrial trash cans below.

Umi then began to slowly stand up and look at the damage. At best, everyone would at least be unconscious with severe concussion symptoms when they do wake up and the worst case scenario being that they are dead. Umi couldn't believe that Honoka is capable of this amount of violence or anger before.

 _'Honoka...'_ Umi sobbed as she saw Honoka and the lead Otaku (penis still out) staring each other down.

 **"Just you and me now, coward."** Honoka snarled. Her fists were mixed with sweat and blood and were balled tightly.

The lead Otaku is now fearing for his life, but he wouldn't allow something like this to let go out of his reach. The chance to kill Honoka and remove that annoying wheel for good. Who wouldn't accept something like this? Needless to say, he took out a flintlock pistol. Not the best gunpowder weapon, but enough to at least get a headshot in Honoka's skull.

"HA! One more step and I shoot!" He snickered, "You can't win this without killing yourself! I win!"

But, as he was reveling in his glory, the gun was kicked out of his hands.

"W-Wha??!" The Otaku stood there in shock as he saw who kicked the gun out: One Sonoda Umi.

 **"Never...** **"** Umi growled at him,  **"I am never letting you touch Honoka. Remember that?"**

The lead Otaku was at a loss for words.

**"Now then..."**

Umi then kicked his head hard. Due to Otakus being very delicate when it comes to physical combat, the lead Otaku slumped to the ground unconcious. It was all over.

Umi panted before nearly collapsing onto the ground herself. She simply wanted to lay down there and rest for a bit but a shadow passing her stole her attention. She saw Honoka walking towards the lead Otaku, still with vicious and murderous intent.

 **"WHO'S DEFENSELESS AND IDIOTIC NOW?!"** Honoka screamed, her foot dangerously on the Otaku's neck.

"No..." Umi muttered before sprinting to try and hold Honoka down, "HONOKA STOP!!!"

 **"I had it with you!"** Honoka laughed before raising her foot, preparing to deal the final blow. Honoka expected there to be a crack of the human skull, signaling her own victory against those who had corrupted her friend.

However, no such crack was heard as Honoka was forcibly held back by delicate yet strong arms. Honoka already knew who this is.

"Honoka!" Umi yelled, holding Honoka back with a tight hug, "Please! That's enough!"

**"THEY RAPED YOU UMI-CHAN! LET GO OF ME! LET ME AVENGE YOUR LOST VIRGINITY!!!"**

"I wasn't raped! I wasn't raped, Honoka!!" Umi began to cry again, sobbing onto Honoka shoulder.

**"LET ME GO UMI!!!!!!!"**

"NEVER!!!"

Umi then managed to turn Honoka around and give her an even bigger hug. The bluenetted muttered the same thing over and over again as she tried to withstand Honoka's squirming.

"Honoka! Please stop!!" Umi cried. She wanted this to end. She wanted this nightmare to stop.

"Umi!! I won't forgive them! Let me go now!!!" Honoka cried as well. Tears are now visible dripping down her eyes and cheeks.

It took a good five minutes until Honoka was finally exhausted and the duo collapsed on their knees on the hard, cold asphalt. Honoka then began to cry on Umi's shoulder while Umi cried near Honoka's neck.

"Umiiii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn!!!" Honoka choked as she cried.

"There is nothing to fear, Honoka..." Umi choked as well, trying her best to calm her best friend and crush, "I'm here. I will always be here. I will be here when you cry.

**"Because I will always be by your side."**

 

* * *

 

The walk back to their house was met almost with silence.

Honoka and Umi refused to talk with each other. They were too stressed by that event to speak or even look at each other in the eyes. They didn't want to speak any word of this to their friends or family. All they just agreed on silently is that they would tell them that they were studying hard in class today and that would be the end of it.

For Umi, this hurts her even more. The one chance she had at getting to confess to Honoka and she blew it big time. All because of some Otaku as well and those who hate Honoka to guts just to top off how shitty the day had been for Umi. Before she gave up, however, Umi decided she would give it one last try.

"Honoka?"

Her best friend simply turned to her, still silent and her blue eyes now almost dead-looking. This caused Umi to wince a bit at Honoka's change in attitude never mind the incident she saw first hand in the alleyway.

"Th-Thank you for saving me..." Umi continued, "I-I don't know what would have happened to me..."

"Oh... You're welcome... I guess. And I think we could give Kotori-chan an explanation too?" Honoka said. Her tone is very off-putting despite it sounding like her usual self. It's very disconcerting for Umi to handle.

"Honoka." Umi grabbed Honoka's hand. This caused the orangette to look at her Kendo friend in surprise.

"Umi-chan?" Honoka questioned, "What's wrong? Why are you holding my hand? I'm not Kotori-chan..."

"That's because..." Umi took a very deep breath, "Me and Kotori are not together."

Honoka blinked for a few times.

"Wh-What??"

"That's right." Umi confirmed, this time with more confidence, "I am not Kotori's girlfriend and vice versa. Kotori already has Hanayo at this point."

"Ah..." Honoka said, looking down.

"Honoka..." Umi tried to keep the conversation alive, "I am in love with someone, however..."

"And I bet she is smarter and more beautiful than anyone in Muse. And I'll support you all the way. Just like back there..." Honoka patted Umi on the head.

However, Umi cringed at the pat. Almost as if she was in pain just by Honoka touching her after said Honk told here that sentence.

"A-Actually...." Umi removed the hand from her hair, "The girl I love is someone from Muse. And she is the smartest, most beautiful person the Earth conceived."

"How long did you like this girl then, Umi-chan. How long did you like Eli.. or Maki... or someone..." Honoka said in a depressed tone.

Umi breathed in and out. She knew that this had to be it. It's all on this line right here.

"Ever since she invited me to play with her back when I was a kid."

Honoka froze. She stopped walking, allowing Umi to turn around to look at her more directly.

"W-What?" Honoka said, shocked.

"When she gave me that warm smile."

Honoka's lips curled, then quivered.

"And I saw those blue orbs that made me smile."

Honoka's own eyes began to tear up.

"I loved her Manju most of all, as well." Umi said all those things while still maintaining eye contact with Honoka.

Honoka herself connected the dots, but her mind is still giving her grieving errors.

"I-I'm sorry, Umi-chan..." Honoka rubbed her head, "I don't know what you are saying... I mean, who could love a stupid," An eye twitch from Umi, "Ugly," Umi's fists are balled, "Idiot like Hono-"

**_*SMACK!!!*_ **

It was a sensation Honoka had not felt in a while. The sense of Umi slapping her across the face. This time, however, the aquaducts were finally released in Umi's eyes. Her entire face, unlike that moment Honoka remembered, is now brimmed with fresh tears.

"YOU ARE NOT A STUPID IDIOT, HONOKA!!!" Umi screamed at her, emotions finally being released.

"B-But..." Honoka quivered.

"NO!" Umi refuted, "You may laze off your work and Student Council duties, but even I KNOW that you are not stupid. Annoying, yes. A bit. But NOT STUPID! NOT IDIOTIC! AND DEFINITELY NOT UGLY!!!"

"Umi-chan... Do you really...?" Honoka said, still crying a bit.

"Honoka!!" Umi said before finally saying those words out of pure frustration,  **"I love you Honoka!"**

And then silence.

The only sound heard were the tears dripping from the faces of the two girls and the occasional honking of the car horns.

It wasn't until Honoka cried in which this silence was broken.

"U-Uuuh.. Umi-chan..." Honoka sobbed, "S-So that..."

"Yes Honoka. Anemone Heart was the amalgamation of all of my feelings and unrequited love for you. Anemone Heart was made in  **your name. With your face and happiness in mind.** "

"B-But..." Honoka is now slowly getting the pieces together, "Why so long..? Why were you waiting it out?"

"B-Because I was a coward, Honoka." Umi said sadly, her tears still on her face, "I thoroughly believed that you would reject me. That was why I published Anemone Heart. Since I thought it would be a love confession to you. I had Kotori help me because I was too scared. I'm sorry Honoka." Umi kowtowed to Honoka, "I'm sorry for disregarding how you may have felt and if you want to reject me here... Then go ahead..."

However, it wasn't even two seconds when she was suddenly tackled to the ground by Honoka herself. Umi now can see all the features of Honoka's beautiful face. From the fresh tears to the notable blush on her face to her slowly radiating blue eyes and vibrant orange hair.

"Umi-chan..." Honoka held back and choked on more tears, "You don't even know how much that confession means to me..."

"W-Wait.." Umi froze for a second, trying to piece together this new info, "Are you telling me that..?!"

"Yes, Umi! I love you too!" Honoka finally confessed.

"B-But.. Why?" Umi asked Honoka, "Why were you also hiding your feelings?"

"Because... It's... Me... Why would a beautiful girl like you love a girl like... Me..." Honoka winced as she expected another slap, but none came.

"Honoka. Let me be clear to you: I love you. I love every inch of you. Don't let your insignificance and fandom opinion affect your own choices."

"Umi-chan..."

"If you want proof that I love you, then here..!"

Umi then held Honoka tight and began to kiss her on the lips. Without any hesitation, Honoka kissed her back. It was deep and seductive kiss at that as well. Fueled by all of these unrequited emotions boiling up inside of Umi and Honoka. The two eventually seperated, breathing heavily.

"Haaah.... Haaah... How... Was... That..?" Umi panted, trying to catch some air.

"Haaahn... Umi-chan. I love you so much." Honoka cooed, the happiness in her eyes finally back and even more vibrant than before.

"I bet you want more?"

"Mmmhmmm~"

The two continued to kiss lovingly. Fresher tears began to drop from their eyes. This time, however, as the tears made contact with their tongues, they tasted, not the salty tangs that are usually associated with tears, but rather something sweet. Chocolate tears? Yeah right. But these two lovebirds knew what it was.

The tears they shed. They were tears of joy.

Tears that said 'Finally'. It was a near perfect ending to years of endless torture of unrequited love. And needless to say, both of them deserve what they get since this is the best ending they could possibly ask for.

"I love you so much, Honoka." Umi cooed.

"Same here, Umi-chan." Honoka said, swooning under her friend turned girlfriend.

Sadly, good times were not meant to last.

"GET THE BABY CRADLES!!! WE'RE HAVING KIDS ALREADY!!!"

Umi's Grandmother was standing nearby the entire time watching and immediately rushed back to the Sonoda household as soon as things gotten hot between Honoka and Umi. Umi, of course, was outright embarrassed by her Grandma's actions.

"W-Why... Did she... AARRRHGH!!! HONOKA!" Umi stuttered, "THIS IS SHAMELESS!"

"Well you were the one that took the lead~" Honoka teased her.

Umi screamed out into the night sky as she blushed as red as Maki's favorite Tomatoes.

 

* * *

 

Days and weeks have passed by. Honoka and Umi finally came out to their friends about their relationship. There were overall mixed reactions amongst the group. Eli and Maki were visibly jealous of Umi, but nevertheless gave her a round of applause. Nozomi and Nico also gave her a hand and Nozomi told Umi to "Washi Washi her with all her might".

"THAT'S TOO SHAMELESS!!!" Umi blushed.

Kotori, Hanayo and Rin gave out the most support to the new couple. Kotori, in particular, gave her two besties giant hugs while crying out in joy.

"Oh my goodness you two!" She said, "I'm so proud of you both for finally coming out..!"

"T-Thanks Kotori." Honoka said, "Actually. If it wasn't for you, this probably wouldn't have happened."

"Of course, Honoka-chan!" Kotori turned to Umi, Hanayo grinning as well, "Now Umi-chaaaan~ You know what this means~"

Umi gulped as her mind began to flash amongst the various embarrassing dresses she could think of when it comes to Kotori. Honoka noticed this form of Umi-face and begun to giggle.

"I would love to see Umi in a 'Sekkushii Duressu'~" She laughed.

"SHUT IT!!!"

Eli then clapped her hands together.

"As much as I would like to congratulate our new couple, we have to focus on Love Live! once again. If the article is to be believed..." Umi and Honoka cringed, "Then we may have to work twice as hard to prove to our critics that we are NINE Muses. Not eight. No one gets left behind as Rin told us."

Rin jumped up, "I may be an odd piece, but we are all still the best of friends nya! That's the best I could ever get. Now lets CRUSH THE COMPETITION AND WIN THIS THING!!!"

"HAIIIIII!!!" The rest of Muse sang out as they later went outside to practice.

Training was still difficult and even with Honoka and Umi now together, the blue haired one was still ruthless with her training. Heck, if anything, being Umi's girlfriend only made the workouts and study sessions even more difficult than before for the poor Honk.

Of course, everyone else would see why Umi wants Honoka to stay with her longer.

"Oh those two..." Nico grumbled more, "Can't they just go to one of their homes and fuck?"

"Now now, Nicocchi." Nozomi said smiling, "Let the lovebirds be. At least they are not being a distraction."

"Well... To put it that way..."

Later in the day, when Honoka and Umi had another one of their "study sessions", the news on Honoka's TV said a Court Ruling forced the magazine that made the anti-Honoka articles to fold completely after being found guilty of numerous cases of defamation. All assets the magazine had were forced over to the State and all remaining magazines that were not sold were forced to be burned. Those Otaku that assaulted them were also arrested the day after they confessed. It was a fitting end to all the chaos that plagued the foundations of both their relationship and their friendship.

"I guess now that's over..." Umi bemused.

"You're being distracted again." Honoka said, pinching Umi's cheek.

"H-Hey! I was just...!"

"Hush, Umi-chan. We need to do our work."

For someone who hates studying, Honoka was working harder than ever as far as Umi could see. Maybe it was a sign that Umi is being a good girlfriend so far? Maybe. Just maybe.

"Umi-chan?"

"What is it Honoka?"

Honoka fidgeted a little before asking, "C-Can we both sing Anemone Heart? Just the two of us?"

That song.

Now that Umi thought about it, I guess it would be fitting that Honoka can fill in Kotori's role in the song. Especially since she also suffered through unrequited love herself though that was all on Umi. It didn't matter, of course, but maybe this song can finally fasten the final knot of their relationship. Not the marriage one yet, heavens no. But rather, a sort of charm that keeps these two together forever as always.

There is only one answer in Umi's mind.

"Of course we can."

"Yay!" Honoka cheered before kissing her girlfriend, "You're the best Umi-chan. My dearest girlfriend!"

"Same here, Honoka. My lovely  _wife~_ "

"Heehee... You called me wife~"

"W-What?! NO! FORGET THAT I SAID THAT!"

"Me and Umi are getting married!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Even after that drama, Honoka still is a piece of work to get around.

 

* * *

 

The last scene of this dark and dramatic one-shot brings us to the Love Live! Finals after the Muse encore and after the results were posted.

As expected, Muse swept the competition clean by a gargantuan margin. Everyone in Muse celebrated their victory onstage as the organizers brought the Red School Idol Flag and the Love Live! Trophy to Honoka and Umi. The crowd roared the loudest ever as the two showed up, showering the couple with support.

"I would like to thank all of you fans for helping us through this tough journey!" Honoka said in her celebratory speech, "We've been through trials and tribulations just to get here. Whether they be external or internal struggles or maybe things that are personal. Nevertheless, you guys never gave up on any of us. You all know what we represent and it's because of you that we now SHINE!!! THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!!!!"

The crowd chanted Honoka's name over and over again. Umi could only smile at how Honoka, and the rest of Muse, have grown throughout this journey. Umi wanted to simply reminisce the moments and hardships of Muse's journey to the top.

However, a lone voice began to chant something different. All while swinging her orange lightstick.

_"A-ne-mo-ne! A-ne-mo-ne!"_

Saying that chant was a young girl and her parents. Umi was shocked to recognize her as the young girl she saved weeks ago. That fateful night when she confessed.

However, just before Muse can go off stage, the chant grew louder and louder. More and more lightsticks began to change color from the various image colors to a sea of orange and blue. There were some white sticks as well but it did nothing to blank out the endless waves before Umi.

Honoka, giving the flag to Kotori and the trophy to Nico, began to rush to Umi's side.

"I think you know what they want." She said, smiling at her partner.

"I won't be afraid this time. As long as I am with you." Umi replied.

The opening instruments of Anemone Heart then began to play. Oddly enough, Kotori and Maki were there in the background with the instruments playing the song instrumentals. The duo smiled towards Honoka and Umi with only one word on their mind to them:  _ **"Go for it!"**_.

Honoka and Umi danced and sang to the music that was initially meant to be the official KotoUmi anthem. Their voices mix in perfectly with Honoka's comforting voice syncing with Umi's powerful and foreboding tone. As they danced, they began to reminisce everything.

The time when they first met and when Umi began to feel worth and have feelings and respect for Honoka.

The time they spent their days in elementary school and when they ogle at the young Eli Ayase.

When they met Kotori.

When they ate Manju together under the hot summer sun.

Sometimes fooling around by the tree where the trio first met and when Honoka began to have feelings for Umi.

Their first days in High School.

Honoka and Umi making it to the National Kendo Finals with Honoka ending up as the victor by a large margin.

When they heard that Otonokizaka is closing down and Umi teaming up with Honoka and Kotori to save it.

Honoka and Umi becoming School Idols and saved the school.

Umi slapping Honoka so that she could wake up from her deluded and depressive daze.

When the two reconciled and cementing their feelings of love.

To Umi writing Anemone Heart and having to sing it with Kotori out of fear.

When the Love Live! Fandom misinterprets the song and breaks Honoka's fragile heart.

When Umi began a wide search for Honoka.

Honoka saving Umi from being raped by Otaku.

To the two of them finally declaring and confessing their love for each other.

All leading up to this one moment. With Muse at the top of Love Live! and placing themselves in the History Books.

_"It doesn't matter what the fandoms say what we can or cannot do."_

_"We will fight on through the day and night until we can change the fate that these fans laid forth for us."_

_"Our bonds had not faltered one bit, but instead had gotten stronger."_

_"And our unrequited love turned into real and pure love!"_

_"Umi-chan~"_

_"Honoka."_

**_"I love you. Forever and_ _always."_ **

The song came to an end as the crowd gave the loudest roar of the night. It was a roar that would put the Beast Quake to shame and it intensified even more as Umi and Honoka gave each other a loving kiss on the lips to let Japan, and the World, know that they belong to each other.

And that no other power in the World can rob them of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that popped in my head: That since Umi writes most of the lyrics of all Muse Music, she also wrote Anemone Heart. Since I see Anemone Heart being aimed at Honoka, it's essentially Umi saying "I love you" to Honoka herself.
> 
> Though tbh, I think she will do better if she just wrote a song on how shameless Honoka is. That would be a perfect HonoUmi duet am I rite. XD
> 
> Don't look at me like that. I just wanted some humor since this fic is a bit... DARK. One of the darkest fics I made alongside TR8TR, but this one has a happy end instead of Honoka leaving Muse. Not to mention that I made Umi have a crush on Honoka since if there is one thing that made me d'awww when I watched the anime (which is crap imho), it's when Honoka invites Umi to play with her.


End file.
